


Big Billy in Melbourne

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Billy Stanlake - Fandom, Cricket - Fandom, Hotel - Fandom, big billy - Fandom, billy - Fandom, bowler, fun - Fandom, melbourne - Fandom, tall man - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Billy Stanlake arrives in Melbourne for the first time and meets his match.
Kudos: 2





	Big Billy in Melbourne

Big Billy Stanlake arrived in Melbourne and settled into his ground floor hotel room. He looked out the window and was amazed how everything looked so small from this height. He'd heard everything in Melbourne were bigger and better than Adelaide but alas, it was still smaller than him. Billy left his bags on the bed and headed out to meet his new teammates. 

"Hey, Big Bill," a small man greeted him in the function room

"Hi, uh i'll have a red wine thanks," he said.

"No I'm Sebas---" the tiny man started to say but then thought better of it. "I'll get your wine." And he dashed off in the direction of the bar.

Billy loitered around the room, going from person to person, and meeting new faces and also old faces who he already knew. Everyone was so friendly and the service was magnificant, with the tiny waiter man bringing him glasses of wine whenever he asked. Billy sipped his wine and listened to Glenn Maxwell tell some captivating story of saving a puppy from a burning building. 

"Just Maxi things," Marcus Stoinis whispered to Billy during Maxi's tale, "you'll get used to it."

The whole night was a drunken blur of laughing and happiness, and Billy went to bed that night, falling asleep straight away, his legs hanging off the end of the bed and his bags waiting to be unpacked in the corner of the room.

...

The next morning, Billy woke up, showered, and headed out to meet his tour guide that day. He'd organised a tour of Melbourne as soon as he knew his dates for when he'd be arriving, because he wanted to get to know this new city on an intimate level. Billy waited in the designated meeting spot, outside his hotel, and watched the hotel residents come and go. They all marvelled at his height as they rushed past, noting his lanky figure and the way he towered over a nearby tree on the footpath. 

"G'day, Billy," a voice said from behind him, the obvious Texan accent pronouncing the Aussie greeting with the correct Aussie twang.

Billy turned around.

And came face to face and eye to eye with a man, smiling and waving at him. Eye level. This never happened. He'd never been able to meet someone's eyes ever, usually he was just looking at the top of their heads.

"You're as tall as me," Billy said, dumbfounded. "Who are you?"

"Mason Cox's the name," he replied, holding out his hand to shake and grinned. "The big American pie, AFLM superstar, destroyer of the Richmond football club. At your service."

"YOU'RE going to tour me around Melbourne?" Billy asked incredulously, shaking Mason's hand.

"Sure am," Mason said, strutting confidently along the streets of South Yarra. Billy ran to catch up to his long strides. Was Mason even taller than him? No. Surely not. 

"Come this way, i'll show you all my favourite cafes," Mason said, "you hungry?"

"Always," Billy said, his stomach rumbling with happiness.


End file.
